Mouse Fitzgerald
Fitz, or also known as Butch, is one of the main protagonists of 12 oz mouse. He is seen as a childish drawn green mouse, and displays sociopathic, alcoholic, amnesiac, anthropomorphic behavior very often. He usually relies on comedic responses, or roundabout figure of speech instead then straight answers. Most of the first season involves him and his best (and only) friend Skillet causing havoc in town, while in the second season focuses on the dual's struggle against Shark and Rectangular Businessman, the first originally being his work boss. He drives a yellow jet with "TAXI" written on both sides. =Appearances= Season 1 Mouse is first seen being hired by Shark, the first assignment requiring him to drive Rectangular Businessman to Cheese Industries for "an important business meeting". Instead, he drives to a porno set which eventually is blown up (with the businessman). Mouse and Skillet rob a bank shortly after, and purchase a large amount of alcohol at the bar. After causing more mischief in town, Mouse returns to Shark, who reviews his assignment and gives him another job. Mouse accepts it after he discovers that Shark is bulletproof to small arms (by shooting at him). Mouse's next assignment is to collect fifty million dollars from Golden Joe for the Eye. Mouse approaches Joe at the bar, and after creating a plan to fake Joe's death, uses the money to buy a tank and bust Skillet out of jail. After blowing up the building, Mouse drives off to the mountains. When the Eye comes to reclaim his money, Fitz admits that he "pissed it away" and sings about the sunset. The following night, Mouse has a dream about his past. Skillet brings home a homing corn dog, which leads the dual to Roostre. After Roostre mentions that "C.J. Muff left Q109," Mouse passes out due to alcohol consumption. Mouse returns to his jet parked in Roostre's corn dog field, only to find Skillet gone and "mysterious" papers in his place. When he returns home for the night, he encounters Spider, and a call from Shark "to not check his ice box," which has a phone stashed away. Skillet returns home, and Mouse burns the papers found the other day under the clock's time gas. Mouse and Skillet then break in a music store, and rock out until Peanut Cop joins the party and the Producer Man (who previously offered Mouse a job in the movies) offers a record deal shortly before his head is mysteriously cut in half. Mouse delivers his record (titled "F-off") to Shark, who warns him "don't look under your bed," which lies a severed hand. After watching a warning Shark made, Mouse and Skillet decide to eat out at the diner, which results in a gun fight with an unknown assailant outside. Sometime afterwards, they pick up [Man-Woman and drive to the bar, to discover Rhoda, the bartender, dead. Sometime afterwards, Rhoda returns, and Mouse incapacitates Man-Woman and interrogates Rhoda. Afterwards, he drives to the corn dog farm, and takes Roostre, Peanut Cop, and Golden Joe captive. Mouse has a brief flashback of his wife encountering a shadowy figure which he previously dreamed about. The New Guy appears and hypnotizes Skillet as everyone else flees. Mouse manages to take down the New Guy with a rocket-powered skateboard and saves Skillet, who finds an invitation to a party Shark is holding. Mouse decides to crash it, and after arriving, Mouse is sucked into a passageway behind a bookshelf. Season 2 Inside the passageway, Mouse is trapped in a series of hallucinations created by Shark, one involving him being attacked by a bow tie robot, and another seeing his son/daughter morph into the spider. He escapes, and takes Skillet, the New Guy, and the Eye (who is injured) to the desert. In the desert, the rocket-powered skateboard runs out of fuel, and Mouse sings about the stars as he and Skillet are being carried by the New Guy. They eventually make it to Liquor's store. Sometime after, Mouse creates a new plan, and takes Skillet to the corn dog field, where they encounter musical notes. They trap themselves in Roostre's basement, and to Mouse's surprise, is filled with a large supply of firearms. They discover a map, clock radio, and a corn dog-shaped rocket ship. They take off with all the weapons, and destroy the farm with the remaining bombs. During their time in orbit, they discover a real city in the distance from their own. The rocket runs out of fuel, and they crash land in the 750th floor of a large skyscraper. They encounter Green-Sweatered Woman (who he encountered and shot twice before) who is ripped in half, and they stitch her back together as a Terminator-styled robot. Mouse places the clock radio from before into a slot in the wall, and finds a large closet with "every piece of clothing he owned". Reading the map from before, he discovers that there is a tunnel that leads out of the city. Liquor meets up with Mouse and tells him that Roostre needs his other hand to active the Corn Droid. Mouse, Skillet, and Liquor use injections of meat to get to sleep. Mouse has a dream where he talks to Shark about his other dreams in his office. After Shark offers him asprind, he wakes up, but Liquor promptly knocks him out again. In another dream with in the corn dog farm, Mouse and Roostre talk about Q109, "xenomorphinetation," a report chart, robots they built, and synthetic carbopolymers that "got them through." Mouse wakes up and climbs the closet and finds an animal locket which resembles Skillet. Everyone hears Amalockh, and after Liquor says that the beast is here to kill everyone, Mouse replies to "kill him back." Sometime after when Liquor used the elevator, the Producer Man (with the hand inside his brain) began his approach on the 750th floor. After arriving, Liquor translates the producer's "beeping," which describes to the viewer that the hand is Roostre's missing hand. They keep the locket, which Liquor calls the "key to imagination", and everyone makes their way through the burning city, but not before watching another one of Shark's threats. They reach the sewers, and reach Roostre and Spider. Due to a new gas being released in a city, they are unable to communicate for a period of time. Mouse, Skillet, and Green-Sweatered Woman return to the surface to save Mouse's friends. A gunfight with bow tie robots results in them taking refuge with Peanut Cop in a clock shop. Peanut Cop hands Mouse a mask which nullifies the gas, which is made of propane. Surrounded by bow tie robots, they escape through the ventilation shaft. The ventilation shaft runs through Shark's monitor room, where Shark and rogue Eye have the Eye and Golden Joe hostage. Blowing their way inside, Mouse, Skillet, and Green-Sweatered Woman free the Eye, while killing the rogue Eye and then Shark. After retrieving the New Guy from Shark's stomach, everyone except for the Eye takes off in Shark's jet, which gets shot down from the Rectangular Businessman's spaceship/home, and Skillet is presumed dead. Mouse leaves the wreckage, and enters the destroyed diner, where he talks to Archeus while playing pinball with illegible symbols. Shortly after, he awakes with his head inside a large machine that he's breathing into, but passes out afterwards. He awakens in the diner, where the Peanut Cop and Golden Joe are asking him to go get him a sandwich. Skillet jumps through the window, and embraces his awaken friend. Mouse then leaves the dinner with Skillet as the sun rises in the background. Season 3 (webisodes)